Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location
Minecraft Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location is a youtube series that started on October 16, 2016, and has been making episodes ever since. It is the first series to be aired by the Minecraft FNAF Team. Background The show features Funtime Foxy, a white and pink animatronic foxy of the "Funtime" model. His friends include Funtime Freddy, a not-too-bright chicken loving bear who is also of the "Funtime" models and commonly tries to blow things up or set them on fire, Puppet, a black and white lanky marionette who favors science and also tends to destroy things, mainly Freddy's things, Ballora, a blue and white ballerina who can be a bit over-the-top and tends to act very differently from everyone else, Baby, a red and white humanoid animatronic who likes games and is mostly in charge of the location, Circus Baby's Pizza World, Bon Bon, a small blue bunny hand-puppet that likes magic and constantly preforms magical experiments and wacky tests, and Lolbit, a purple, yellow, and white foxy with similar looks to Funtime Foxy who is also the girlfriend of Funtime Foxy. The series is made entirely on Minecraft, where the characters are blocky and cube-like. Characters Main Characters Funtime Foxy A fox of the "Funtime" model who is constantly dragged into the other animatronics' antics, and sometimes dragged into his own. He hangs out with his stuffed bear, Mr. Wigglesworth, rarely, and also tends to get driven over the wall by the way everyone else acts towards him and everything else. He is currently dating Lolbit. Funtime Freddy A bear who is also a "Funtime" model. He has a big love for chicken and commonly destroys things by blowing up and/or setting fire to things. He is not very smart, and often ends up saying or doing things that lead to disaster. Despite this, deep down he means well, but just has a hard time getting along with others. Ever since recently, he has owned his own pizzeria. Puppet A black and white marionette from a former location of Freddy's. He is constantly up to something new, whether it be conducting science experiments, pranking Freddy in some way, or anything else out-of-the-ordinary. He hides a lot of things from the other animatronics, and refuses to tell them anything in most cases. He lives inside a purple-and-blue box. Ballora A humanoid animatronic ballerina. She loves to dance, and does it quite often. She is constantly acting weirder and weirder each day, doing things that no normal person would call "ordinary", including changing the look of her room. She can be very untrusting of the others at most times, most notably Springtrap. She owns dancing humanoids robots of her own, who do not speak but do dance a lot. Circus Baby A humanoid animatronic, leader of the animatronics and owner of Circus Baby's Pizza World who joined about midway through Season 1. She likes to play video games, and even has a room dedicated to it. She constantly has to manage the building and do things like taxes and whatnot to keep it open. She is mostly friendly, but can act very off-the-wall under certain circumstances. Bon-Bon A blue bunny hand puppet that formerly belonged to Funtime Freddy, who joined the series during the beginning of Season 2. He is very interested in magic, and is commonly seen doing magical experiments and tests with various monsters/creatures. He has to be careful not to mention to Freddy that he has a room, or Freddy might just destroy it. He is in love with Baby, although she is completely oblivious to this. Lolbit A purple, yellow, and white fox that is very identical to Funtime Foxy, who joined the series during the run of Season 9. She is very fond of cats and chickens, and tends to own and keep them in her own room. She is dating Funtime Foxy. She is normally a nice person, but can be more aggressive than anyone else if angered. Recurring Characters Purple Guy A mysterious purple man. He is a villain and constantly ends up trying to annoy or harm the animatronics in some way, though most of his attempts fail. Like Freddy, he is not very bright, and even ends up making friends with Funtime Foxy, even inviting Foxy to sleepovers. He is a weirdo, and constantly does embarrassing things, despite him being unaware of it. Springtrap A green rotting bunny, who currently houses the remains of Reggie, the former assistant to Ballora. He was once very mean, and constantly acted in wrong ways to the animatronics. The animatronics would always keep him trapped in various places to keep him from doing harm to the pizzeria. Now, he is a much nicer person who set aside his bad ways and made amends with the others, and even became friends with them. Baby does not like him, and was not open to trusting him at first. Balloon Boy The adopted son of Funtime Foxy. He always wants to get jobs and hang out with the others, despite things not always working out for him. JJ The adopted daughter of Funtime Foxy. She is the sister to Balloon Boy. Bonnie The Bunny A purple bunny from the past location. He constantly travels to the sister location in his time machine, arriving to the unexpected surprise of the animatronics. Golden Freddy A yellow bear who is also a villain. He appears every now and then in Circus Baby's Pizza World and always tries to get in the way, although most of the time his attempts are unsuccessful. Category:SL Season 1 Category:SL Season 2 Category:SERIES Category:Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location